


His

by promqueen



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't kill me, it's my first ever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, it's my first ever.

Logan took a look around the crowded room that he was finding himself in. He probably shouldn’t be there, but he wanted to be there. The familiar beige room never looked so crowded before to him even though he had attended to bigger events at the same place in the past.

He took a sip of his glass of champagne, passing through the people standing in the room. Girls often stared at him and he knew he could easily get any of them, but none of them mattered besides her. 

And when his gaze finally meet her shape, he didn’t have any doubts that maybe he should be there.

“Happy birthday.” He whispered. His warm breath made her turn to face him instantly. She seemed surprised in a strange way. 

“What are you doing here?” she mumbled. 

“You invited me.” He smirked. He could be such an imbecile sometimes. Well, most of the times in fact. 

“When you were my boyfriend.” She said trying to control the situation. He knew how to play and, honestly, she wasn’t going to let him win that night. Not on her birthday, at her house, at her party. “Now, we’re not together and it doesn’t make sense for you to be here.”

Logan didn’t speak for a moment. He looked her, head to toes. She looked so different and it’s only been four months since they’d broken up. She looked thinner and her four-inch-heels made her look taller than she already was. Her black fringe dress was something he’d never imagined she would have the courage to wear. It was hot and provocative. Not even when he asked her, she had worn something like that.

“Dance with me.” He managed to say, ignoring her complains about his presence.

“No.” she said.

“Why?” he insisted.

“I don’t want to.” She replied as the song that was currently playing came to an end. “Now, if you excuse me, I have some family to talk to.”

But he wasn’t going to let things end that way.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the dance floor. Gwen Stefani started to sing an ironic song to the situation they were trapped in. All the stares at the party turned to them in the middle of the dance floor, whispers could be heard coming from everywhere. “Isn’t he her ex-boyfriend?” “How dare he to show up like this? After everything he has done to her.” She heard the voices as the anger grew inside of her. He had no rights to do that, but still he was doing. And she was letting him to.

As the song was being played, more couples joined them on the dance floor and another song followed Gwen’s.

“You put on a show, everybody knows you’re here. Now, leave.” She whispered as she tried to fight against his embrace. 

“I like your dress. You look flawless on it.” He said, ignoring her once again.

“Logan, please.” She begged, but he didn’t listen. She felt once again all the looks pointed at her, as fire guns ready to shoot an animal in the middle of the woods during haunting season.

“I mean it.” He stared. “You’re still the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

In a blink of an eye, she pushed him away and escaped his embrace, running through the faces and looks pointed at her. She held her tears, harder than ever before and made her way to the second floor. 

Inside the library, she let her guard down and the tears started to fall like a waterfall. She looked at her own reflection in the big window and suddenly, a shadow appeared behind her. 

“What the hell you’re doing?!” she yelled. “What did I do to you to come here and ruin my night?!”

He didn’t say a thing. 

“Gosh, it’s my fucking birthday and all I wanted to do was to have fun with my friends and try to erase the pain from the past months, but that’s the last thing I’m doing right now!”

Her sadness has turned into angry and she was yelling and attacking him. He didn’t do a thing because he knew she was right. 

Suddenly, she stopped; feeling her body heavy. She simply stood looking at him, swallowing the tears until there wasn’t a single one.

“Why are you here? Just answer.” She said weak.

“Because I fucking miss you.” He said running towards her and grabbing her like his whole life depended on that moment.

He kissed her roughly, like he has never done before. Her lips didn’t ignore his touch; on contraire, she responded to his touch instantly. It was undeniable the pleasure she felt in the moment his lips met hers after so long. She missed him and his touch was familiar, but at the same time something new, because he had never touched her that way before.  
Still not apart from her lips, Logan headed her to the leather couch that was standing across the room. He laid her down gently breaking the contact. He started at her for a second before making the next move.

“Don’t.” she managed to say as his lips traced a way down her thighs. He kissed her skin gently tracing his way up to the top. He knew how to tease and he was such a good player in this game. But worse, he knew what to do to her.

“Still can make you feel this way, huh?” he said caressing her soft flesh.

She couldn’t manage to say a word as his touch was getting deeper. Moans and sighs were everything she could say. And, to be honest, he didn’t seem to mind; it was all he wanted to hear.

“Just stop teasing, please.” She finally said when he was done. He turned her attention to her face and lips again. This time his kiss was soft and slow, like he was never going to leave her lips. She suddenly missed them as he turned his attention to her neck, kissing and leaving marks on it.

“This is for everyone to see that you’re mine.” He said.

“I’m no longer yours.” She teased. She still wanted to take control of the situation. He just smirked over her naiveté.   
But the next moves proved her wrong. Without warnings, he pulled over her dress, exposing her bare skin, covered with nothing but a black bra. His shirt followed her dress and soon they were just a bunch of cloth in the floor. He quickly moved his hands to her back to undo her bra, throwing it on the floor. 

There she was; all exposed to him, unprotected and shameless.

“You’re prettier than I remember.” He sighed.

She stood on her knees, reaching for his lips. Her hand made their way down to the waistband of his jeans. She removed his belt quickly and unbuttoned his pants. Feeling his pressure against her body, she felt again against the leather underneath them. He was on top of her and then she fell him filling her. It was, again, a familiar feeling, but something was different about the scenario. 

She kept her eyes on him, the pleasure consuming all her strengths, but she wasn’t going to give in so easily. And he knew.

“Call my name.” he whispered. “Beg for me.”

She bitted her lips, avoiding letting words fall from her lips. He kept moving and doing everything possible to make her succumb to his wish. He was getting weak and she knew he wasn’t taking any longer. She wasn’t going to handle either, but it wasn’t going to be that easy for him.

“Damn it.” She finally said. He knew she was closer.

“Come one, baby girl, say it.” He asked again. “Say you’re mine, call my name.”

“I’m not yours… anymore.” She said still fighting a war against herself. But then, she released everything. Her scream filled the room and probably, echoed in the whole mansion.   
They both felt it at the same time and it was that same amazing feeling from the past. He crawled down to the floor, sitting there breathless. She sat down on the couch realizing what she has done. Regret and pleasure mixed inside of her. 

“Hey, look at me.” He asked getting on his kneel. “I was a moron, okay? It was my entire fault and you have all the right to hate me, but I just needed to come here and say that I love you.”

“Logan…” she said, but he interrupted her.

“I was stupid to run away and let you think that I didn’t care, but, fuck, I did care. I was just afraid.” He continued. “I have never fallen so hard in my life. You don’t need to take me back, just let me say how sorry I am.”

He got up gathering his clothes and getting dressed. She did the same, not being able to take her eyes away from him. Once he was dressed, he walked towards the door, ready to leave.

“I’m sorry, for real.” He said. “Sorry for ruining your birthday… I just needed to see you.”

“Don’t leave.” She said. “I accept your apologies. And I miss you too.”

“So, just give me another chance to prove to you.” He said cupping her face with his big hands. “I can be a better man; I can be the man you deserve. Just let me try.”

She fell tears forming again and she simply nod, as he pulled her for a kiss. His kiss this time was the one she was used to; soft, but passionate and desperate for her.

“I’m sorry. Again.” He sigh, breaking the kiss. “I just love you… so bad.”

“Logan, I told you I forgive you.” She smiled. “And I do love you and I am and always will be yours.”


End file.
